


The Pink and Yellow Rose

by NicNack4U



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Blanket Permission, Complete, Eight is the one and only true War Doctor fight me, Episode Fix-It: The Day of the Doctor, F/M, Hopeful Ending, One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This fic happily ignores The Day of the Doctor, Time War (Doctor Who), Time War Angst (Doctor Who), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: When a heartbroken and shell-shocked Eighth Doctor starts to regenerate in his TARDIS, he notices a pink and yellow rose appear on his hand.





	The Pink and Yellow Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who. I'm just a fan writing fanfic.
> 
> This fic happily ignores and rejects the existence of River Song and The Day of the Doctor.
> 
> 8 is the one and only true War Doctor, IMHO.
> 
> And both the TARDIS and Rose Tyler are the True Romantic Loves of the Doctor.
> 
> *in my best imitation of Mariah Carey* River? I don't know her.
> 
> Also, I don't know The Day of the Doctor, either. Nope. I don't know her.
> 
> Fuck you, Moffat. #SorryNotSorry

 

 

 

 

 

 

    The Doctor makes his way to his TARDIS just as Gallifrey starts to burn.

 

Any minute now, his home and his people will be gone forever. Permanently.

 

And he will regenerate soon, reborn with the eternal guilt and grief that he will forever be known now as The Killer of His Own Kind, no matter how heroic he tried to be.

 

He didn't want to, but he had to do it. They'd gone too far. Rassillon had gone too far. They were supposed to protect all of Time and Space, not own it. Rassillon had become too much like The Master and the Daleks, so he had to be stopped.

 

Destroying Gallifrey was the only way out that the Doctor saw. That didn't mean that he wasn't feeling guilty. They were his home and his people, and he loved them, no matter how corrupt they had got.

 

He finally made his way to his TARDIS, beaten, bruised and broken. He felt mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted. 

 

He wished he could die alongside his people, but no. He had to move on and be The Doctor. Be the hero and help anyone who needs it. When people needed his help, he never refused. No matter how twisted the individual. He always gave someone a chance. 

 

He had to get out of the fray. Gallifrey would be no more soon.

 

Perhaps he'd go to Earth. He hadn't been in quite some time, after all. Maybe just a quick visit wouldn't hurt. Just until the regeneration settled in. 

 

Oh, speaking of his regeneration, it was starting. Thank goodness he managed to get inside the TARDIS in just the nick of time! 

 

But he noticed that, just as the regeneration was starting, a marking appeared on his hand, and it was a rose.

 

A pink and yellow rose.

 

The Doctor stared at the rose for a long moment before shaking himself back into focusing on the task at hand: His regeneration.

 

"I certainly hope the next me has inconspicuous ears."

 

Having finished verbalising that thought out loud, he couldn't help but feel like he just tempted fate, somehow.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
